


Dean's Dream Come True

by destielinfinity4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2k word count, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Beta Wanted, Condoms, Except fucked up, First Time, First Time Bottoming, I thought about orphaning this, I'm Sorry, Its like a classic fairy tail, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Okay maybe a lot fucked up, Rimming, Slash, a little bit fucked up, could be underage but not necessarily, i wrote this at 1 am, like very very minor, mentions of BDSM, minor consent issues, minor wing kink, safe sex, sort of, under 5000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: Dean is a fairy-tale princess (he is male but the title is still princess, idk y it just happened) his kingdom goes to war and he prays to the angels every night, finally his prayers are answered. *Don't forget to read the tags**this is the most fucked-up thing I've ever written*





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this hasn't been beta-ed (Sorry) I edited the shit out of it though. This is unlike anything I've ever written and tbh. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!!!!
> 
> Also if this isn't your thing I usually don't write like this and I'd recommend looking at my other works.

Once upon a time there was a princess named Dean. Dean was a sweet girl with shiny blonde hair, plump lips, and eyes greener than emeralds. He lived in a castle with his parents, the king and queen of Kansas.

When princess Dean was about seventeen the kingdom went to war. Each night he prayed to the Angels that the war would end,and each day he woke up and cried when he learned that it hadn’t. But one lucky day he finally got his wish, though not in the way he expected, and certainly not in a way he wanted. With his younger brother, prince Samuel, as the next heir, Dean wasn’t surprised that he’d be married off, but not to her. Anyone but her.

He'd hoped for a sweet, handsome prince whom he'd meet at a ball and become enchanted by. He wanted a hottie to sweep him off his feet and carry him home to a sparkling castle where he would have all the sex, money, pie, and dragons he wanted, but instead he was going to be married off to queen Amara.

Almost 30 years his senior, queen Amara was famous for her unashamed and dangerous BDSM escapades. She was fond of shouting and loud displays of passion in every manor. Dean had to fight back panic when his father had told him who he’d be marrying. Of course his father wanted him to marry a woman. And of course he’d have no say in who it was and of course it would be someone he was afraid of from the day he learned to speak, and of course it would be someone who was old enough to be his mother. Dean’s mind had begun to spin and finally he couldn’t take it. He ran to his room in a fit of tears, trying his best to resign himself to his fate.

The arrangement had been to make peace between the kingdoms, and while Dean did not want to stay at war, he knew he didn't want this either. And as troops returned home to their families princess Dean prayed to the Angels every night for some other way. Some way to keep the peace without waging war between the kingdoms, and without resigning him to this terrible fate.

And by some miracle, one night his prayers were answered. A beautiful angel named Castiel flew through his window in a ring of golden-white light. The angel’s hair blew around in  every direction around his sapphire blue eyes. Eyes that lit up with the same white as faint black wings slowly lowered himself to the floor.

Dean rushed out of bed, pulling on a silk nightgown and wrapping a blanket around his shoulders.

“Who are you?” he asked eyes wide with curiosity.

“I am Castiel, Angel of the Lord. I come bearing great news.” Castiel paused, smiling bright, a smile that turned Dean's cheeks red and made his heart flutter.

“Queen Amara has died. She was poisoned during one of her harvest orgies and with no heir, the Angels have allowed me to become the new queen.” He paused again, gauging the princesses reaction.

Dean was star struck, all his prayers had been answered and now he was free, he wouldn't need to be married off.

But Dean was pulled from his thoughts as the Angel continued. “I've been watching you for some time Dean and-” he paused “I think I am in love.” He stepped toward Dean, running a gentle hand through his hair. Dean looked up at him, wonder in his green eyes. It all made sense now, this was his long-awaited prince.

“Dean,” Castiel bent down to one knee, a pleading look in his eyes “Will you be my Queen?”

Dean held his hands to his cheeks in surprise before answering without reserve “yes, yes of course! yes!” and then he took a deep breath and grasped Castiel's outstretched hands “of course I'll be your Queen.”

And then they were floating, floating up through the window in that same white light as Castiel lifted Dean into his muscular arms.

Then Castiel spoke, “My queen, we are finally going home.”

And before Dean knew it he was watching the ground float below them in a blur of dark gray shapes. The wind was cold on his face so he buried himself further into his prince, relaxing into the warmth of his new lover.

When they arrived, they discovered that the Angels had already destroyed the somber atmosphere left by the Queen, why lay before them was shining palace stolen directly from Deans dreams. He knew he’d be happy here.

“This is wonderful!” Dean whispered in his lover's ear. He realized his eyes were a bit wet. This was all so perfect and so sudden. But his prince rubbed a spot on his back, reassuring him. He was quickly able to get himself back under control. Before Dean knew it they were lowering onto the ground on the gleaming front steps, he grabbed tightly to his lover, amazed at the sights before him.

When Castiel’s feet softly touched the front steps, two Angels greeted him and opened up the doors. He nodded to them in acknowledgement, still carrying his princess with ease.

“My Queen” Castiel started, carrying him through the bright halls of their new home. “Shall we go to bed?”

Deans heart fluttered, He had never been to bed with anyone before, but there was no one he’d rather go to bed with. No one he’d rather have this new experience with.

“I'd be honored” was his reply.

When they approached their bedroom there were more Angels outside to greet them, opening the door and smiling at the two as they entered the room.

Once the doors had closed, Castiel set Dean down gently on his feet he then began quickly shedding his clothes. Dean was suddenly overtaken by shyness, he had never allowed another man to see him undress. After Castiel shed his shirt leaving his tanned chest bare Castiel seemed to notice his Queens hesitance.

“My dear, You have nothing to fear. Let me assist you.” And with that he walked closer to Dean and slipped his nightgown over his head, asking permission with his eyes before removing the tank top still covering his chest.

Dean still felt somewhat naked, but the look of reverence in Castiel's eyes soon melted the feeling away, till it was gone completely. Castiel took a nipple between two fingers and began caressing it gently, all with that same reverent look on his face. Dean suppressed a groan, no one had ever made him feel this way before and he wanted more, he never wanted it to end.

He pushed lightly at Castiel’s pants and looked him in the eye, green meeting blue. Castiel smiled at him gently and pushed all fabric off of his lower body. Dean blushed bright red as Castiel’s body was revealed to him. He had never seen another man naked before, he looked large and powerful and his form made his own cock finally twitch, which didn’t help the redness on his face. He looked down and noticed a visible bulge appearing in his panties.

Dean looked up to see Castiel eyeing the bulge hungrily. He was still so shy, yet what separated him from his eyes was just a thin piece of silk, he was practically naked already, and this was his prince, he was happy to let his prince see him.

Castiel suddenly pulled him in for a kiss, his stubble scratching softly on Dean’s clean shaven face. Dean let his lips open as Castiel’s tongue caressed them into submission. God, He wanted this. He could feel himself melt into the kiss as his new lover pressed his body onto his. He could feel Castiel’s hot skin make contact with the softness of his chest, holding them together, feeling the heat of each other's bodies.

As the kiss deepened an angel came in and presented Castiel a clear tube on a silver tray. Castiel broke the kiss for a second before taking it in his hand. As soon as the tube left the tray the Angel left the room, leaving them to their privacy.

Castiel suddenly pulled Dean’s panties down his thighs allowing his cock to rock slowly against his leg. Castiel then placed the tube on the bed and pushed their bodies back together, reconnecting their lips. Dean finally allowed himself to wrap his arms around his prince's waist as they ground their hips together. He certainly hadn't been touched like this before, and each sensation was new and exciting and arousing. He made himself take a few deep breaths to stop himself from finishing too soon, before Castiel could even get started. He wanted his first time with his prince to be meaningful.

Castiel gave him time for those breaths by breaking the kiss. Dean heard the crinkling sound of a wrapper and turned to look at his prince. Castiel was rolling a condom onto his cock and covering it in the clear substance from the tube. Dean realized what the substance had to be so he bent over the bed, placing a pillow under his hips, he wanted to please his prince. He certainly hadn't done this before but he knew his prince would be gentle and that he had nothing to fear.

He heard Castiel groan in appreciation as his queen lay spread before him, ready to be taken. Then he swooped in and licked right down between his cheeks, tongue coming in contact with each and every sensitive area, making Dean moan audibly. Then he settled around the rim, licking carefully and not daring to enter him fully, not yet anyway. Once his rim was fully wet Castiel pulled back, replacing his careful tongue with a slick finger.

The finger rocked in and out slowly, carefully stretching the queen to make room for the proper instrument to enter him. The finger moved slowly until the burn was gone completely. All the while Castiel murmured reverent thoughts that Dean could barely hear. He didn't really need to. He knew his prince loved him.

Just when Dean thought he was used to one finger Castiel added  a second one, stretching Dean like never before. Dean waited patiently for the pain to subside, focusing on his prize and relaxing himself completely. A big juicy cock filling him all the way, until he felt empty without it.  He got lost in his thoughts and his arousal nearly to the point where he didn't notice the third finger go in. he was almost relaxed enough to let Castiel in, his prince.

The thought alone nearly made him finish, he began to add his own incoherent muttering to Castiel’s; saying please and begging him to just get inside him. He wanted it like nothing before. He needed it. He needed Castiel. He needed his prince.

Castiel finally obliged, not wanting to make his precious queen wait when he was so clearly desperate for it. Dean felt the head of Castiel’s cock ask for entrance and he was not going to deny him the right. His cock twitched as Castiel pushed gently inside.

Castiels thrusts deepened with every stroke, finally hitting the spot inside of him. the spot he had never known could feel that heavenly. The spot he knew would get him to his very own happily ever after.

Castiel’s murmurs became whines which then turned into near yells, tempered by desperate moans as his thrusts became faster and faster, making Dean moan like never before. He wanted to reach out and stroke himself, but he wanted to wait for Castiel to finish first. He wanted to cum feeling Castiel fill him to the brim, he wanted to hear Castiel scream his name before he came. But when it happened Dean didn't need to stroke himself. The sound Castiel made was so arousing in itself that Dean came all over their new bed and both of them cascaded into the perfect bliss of orgasm.

Dean felt his prince pull out and then guide him into an embrace, kissing his neck absently. Dean was so happy. The war was over, he met his prince. And together they’d both found their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd appreciate feedback since this is my first time writing something like this. If you enjoyed it I'd love to hear about that too. Leave comments and kudos if you so desire and check out my other works! Follow me on tumblr @destielinfinity4 or my personal @theimmortalvagabond. again thanks for reading!


End file.
